


Spice

by whisksandplungers



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Dan, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Slight Exhibitionist Kink, Smut, Swearing, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisksandplungers/pseuds/whisksandplungers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do I cut that bit?” Dan asked, exasperated.<br/>“No? What’s wrong with it?”<br/>“Look at yourself, Phil,” he replied, taking it back a few seconds and replaying it. <br/>“Oh,” Phil said, realising.<br/>“Well, I do like it", reaching out to fiddle with the hem of Dan’s jumper. "I’d like it even better off, though.” </p>
<p>Inspired by that bit in the Halloween baking video where Phil says 'I like it' and looks at Dan like he is ready to devour him. PWP basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Been sitting on this fic for ages, I think cos I'm subconsciously nervous about publishing smut for the first time. Not that this is my first time writing smut. Ahem.   
> Anyway, this is probably the closest I'll ever get to writing PWP (I care too much about narrative and character/setting detail it's a curse seriously even for this i was researching sunset times and journey lengths i have a problem) and it's also probably the dirtiest smut I've ever written. So yeah. Enjoy ;)
> 
> Oh also sorry for mistakes/lack of clarity/general crapness; I did send this to my beta but she never replied... 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not wish to cast any aspersions on Dan and Phil as people. This is purely a work of fiction and I do not intend to be making any assumptions about the nature of their relationship.

“And now we’re going to get into a sugar coma.”

“Mmm”

“See you guys next year!”

“Bye!!”

Dan moaned into the cookie and a few moments later Phil did a deep ‘spooky’ laugh.

Dan opened his eyes and laughed at Phil, who turned his head to look at him.

“Happy?” Phil asked.

“Mmhmm,” Dan mumbled as he finished chewing the cookie. He swallowed so he could continue,

“Nothing I want to add.”

“Excellent,” Phil said, reaching forward to turn off the camera and microphone. Dan put his mug down as he moved towards the washing up that now awaited them.

“No Dan leave that,” Phil said turning and gently holding back Dan’s arm, “you’ve got to edit.”

Dan wanted to be polite and insist, but he needed to get this video up by tomorrow. It was already 6 o’clock and they were leaving at 8 in the morning to get to the Brighton matinee. It was pushing it, as despite his night owl tendencies he would need to get a good rest before the double show tomorrow. He sighed at the rather daunting prospect ahead of him.

“Yeah,” he conceded, “thanks.”

He picked up the whisk that he had been about to wash up;

“So much for our evening plans, eh?” he said with a cheeky smile. Phil just rolled his eyes.

“Mm, I’m good thanks. Now go!”

Dan dried his hands on his jeans and, giving one last wink to Phil, grabbed the memory cards and left to go to his bedroom.

*

Two hours later, and Dan had the first draft of his edit, always the most time-consuming part of the process. The video was currently twenty-five minutes; he wanted to get it down to just under twenty if he could, and there was plenty of things that he wasn’t sure whether they were a bit much. He started replaying from the beginning, cutting sections that on second perusal weren’t as necessary or funny. He got to the part where Phil raked his eyes down Dan’s form hungrily as he admired his jumper. It was pretty obvious - normally they were pretty good at controlling themselves, adopting the necessary personas in all their videos. But they had been busy, to say the least, and the sexual frustration was starting to leak through. He sighed as he contemplated whether he needed to cut it. What with the speed editing of spooky week plenty of things had gone in, not exactly under-the-radar, but certainly with less consideration than usual. And it did fit with their plan. Still, this one was so obvious it was turning him on just watching it. Dan considered his options – he could cut it straight after Phil said “I like it” just before he started the undressing with his eyes, but then it cut at an awkward point in terms of Dan’s singing and it would sound weird. He was just about to test the flow if he cut it after “it’s very Dan” when he heard a knock on the door.

“Dinner’s ready,” Phil said, poking his head around the doorframe.

“Oh, good,” Dan said, relieved to look away from the computer screen. He saved the edit and followed Phil into the living room where two plates of pasta awaited them.

“Sorry it’s not very exciting,” Phil said as he sat down, “I was trying to deal with –“

“Phil it’s fine, don’t be ridiculous,” Dan assured him as he started eagerly on the food. They both had a lot to be doing and he wasn’t expecting anything extravagant.

The meal passed mostly in a comfortable silence; they were spending so much time together they didn’t have a great deal to say. When they had finished, Dan leant back in his chair, stretching, as Phil gathered the plates to take to the kitchen.

“Want me to take a look at the video before you fine tune?”

“Yeah I wouldn’t mind, actually. I’d like to get off at least five minutes.”

“Sure, I’ll just do these.”

He went into the kitchen to wash up while Dan went back to his bedroom. He decided to wait until Phil was there before he looked at the video again, so he passed the few minutes looking at twitter.

“Alright, let’s have a look,” Phil said as he entered the room a few minutes later, perching on the end of Dan’s bed to watch.

Dan took it back to the beginning of the timeline and pressed play. Phil watched intently, sometimes smiling, and occasionally murmuring ‘cut that out’ or ‘shorten that sentence’ or ‘change the framing for that bit’.

“ _And I would dare say it’s spookier than yours,”_ Dan said in the video.

“ _That is very Dan, I like it,”_ video-Phil replied.

Dan sighed and stabbed the space bar to pause.

“Do I cut that bit?” he asked, exasperated.

“No? What’s wrong with it?”

“Look at yourself, Phil,” he replied, taking it back a few seconds and replaying it.

“Oh,” Phil said, realising. He paused as he thought. “Well, I do like it,” he said, reaching out to fiddle with the hem of Dan’s jumper as he hadn’t taken it off since the video.

Dan closed his eyes, trying to ignore his mind projecting images of Phil peeling the jumper off of him, running his hands over his chest, further down... He breathed out a sigh to try to remain focused.

“Yes Phil, I’m aware, but-“

“I’d like it even better off, though,” Phil said, leaning forwards to latch his mouth to Dan’s neck.

“Phiiil,” Dan whined, partly from the feeling of Phil’s lips and partly at the frustration that he couldn’t take up the offer. At Dan’s protest, Phil stilled and breathed in deeply.

“Yeah, sorry,” he said, pulling back. “Ok, show it to me again.” He wanted to gauge quite how obvious it was. Dan replayed the small section, paused it, and looked at Phil expectantly, who sighed heavily.

“I really was undressing you with my eyes, wasn’t I?”

“Yeah, you really were.”

“Sorry.”

“No no no,” Dan said, rubbing his hands over his face, “I get it. Believe me I get it.”

There was a pause as they both considered. They really were being more open these days, it probably wasn’t a big deal in the grand scheme of things; they had done worse. But now Dan had noticed it he couldn’t seem to get his mind off of it.

“Thank god I didn’t notice at the time,” Dan said after a few moments, “I’d have been a mess.”

Phil’s mind immediately raced with what would have happened if Dan had noticed. He would have smirked at him with those darkened eyes, pulling the jumper tight.  “ _Yeah, you do like it, don’t you?”_ he would have said. Phil would have reached forward, grabbing the hem of the jumper and beginning to pull upwards, “ _I’d like it even better off,”_ he would have replied as Dan’s lips found his neck…

After the few moments it had taken for the scenario to play out in his head, Phil couldn’t resist and found himself leaning forwards again to reattach his lips to Dan’s neck.

Dan let out a frustrated sigh.

“Phil,” he said in a low warning tone.

“Nope,” Phil murmured as he moved round to start pulling at Dan’s jumper.

“Ok no seriously, we’ve got the shows tomorrow and- oh fuck.” Dan’s head tilted back as Phil lowered himself onto his lap and bit his neck gently.

“Phil, no,” Dan said, half-heartedly pushing Phil away, “I’ve really got to-“

“No, it’s time- fuck that- we- I want –“ Phil’s incoherent sentence was broken with kisses down Dan’s neck. Dan was about to protest again, when Phil grinded down on him, eliciting a throaty moan. Dan hesitated for a few seconds, but then, fuck it. Dan aggressively grabbed Phil’s head and pulled his lips onto his own, kissing him messily and open-mouthed as if he needed it to breathe. Phil groaned at Dan’s enthusiastic response and grinded again.

He pulled away to gasp out “It’s been too long.”

“You’re telling me,” Dan replied, grabbing Phil’s jumper and throwing it away from them, also making quick work of the t-shirt underneath.

Once he had Phil’s bare chest in front of him he started flicking his tongue over his nipple, causing him to tilt his head back and moan deliciously.

“Fuck, Dan,” Phil gasped out as Dan started rubbing the other nipple with his fingers. After a few moments Phil reached down to try and grab at the bottom of Dan’s jumper, but the angle was too awkward, perched on the chair, so he stood, pulling Dan up with him. Before Phil could even think of doing it himself, Dan was pulling his jumper and shirt over his head and pulling him in for another lustful kiss. They pressed their entire bodies against each other. Phil’s hands wandered down to grab Dan’s ass, whilst Dan’s hands laced into Phil’s hair. Their breathing came quickly as they relished in more contact than they’d had in far too long.

After a few moments, Phil pulled away to start unbuttoning his jeans. Dan took the hint and did the same – they had learnt long ago that with their impossibly tight skinny jeans it was just simpler to do their own. Phil had been planning to take off his boxers as well but Dan was kissing him again, hands roaming down his chest towards his waist band. His hand grazed over the bulge and Phil let out a throaty groan, wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist and pulling him closer.

Dan wrapped his arm around Phil’s shoulders and rested his face in crook of his neck as he started stoking Phil through his boxers.

“I really should be editing,” Dan mumbled quietly into Phil’s skin, but not stopping his hand’s movement.

Phil practically growled as he moved Dan so that he could kiss and lick his neck. He started travelling down Dan’s body with gentle kisses, using them to punctate his sentence.

“I really,” (collar bone) “could not,” (chest) “give,” (tummy) “a damn,” he said, finishing on his hip bone. Dan breathed out heavily though his nose and his eyes fluttered shut as Phil’s hot lips found every sensitive patch of skin, an expert in his body after all these years. Phil ran his hands up Dan’s inner thighs as he came to kneel in front of him.

“You nearly broke me in that video,” Phil said, grazing his hand over the bulge in front of him, “with all those innuendos and fuck-me eyes.” He hooked his fingers over Dan’s waist band and started to pull them down. “You looked so hot. All I could think about was bending you over the counter and fucking you ‘til the neighbours heard.”

Dan groaned and laced his hand into Phil’s hair as Phil finished his sentence by slipping his mouth over the tip. He flicked it with his tongue as his hand wrapped around the base. Dan still hadn’t opened his eyes and, prompted by Phil’s words his mind started to race with images of being bent over the cooker while they were baking, Phil thrusting into him, pulling his hair and groaning whilst the camera recorded it all…

Suddenly Dan was pulling away from Phil’s hand and mouth, though it wasn’t easy to do so. Phil was momentarily confused until he saw that Dan was going towards his bed side drawer.

“I want you inside me, right now,” he said matter-of-factly as he returned, throwing the lube at Phil. Much to his own surprise, Phil caught it, but didn’t let Dan complete his journey as he pushed him down onto the bed.

“Liked the idea of a rough counter-fucking, hmm?” he said with a low, sensuous voice, as he crawled on top. Dan bit his lip, back-arching slightly just at the sound of Phil’s lustful tone. It was the voice that the fans didn’t get to hear very often, and he loved it. Unfortunately, or possibly fortunately, Phil knew it.

“Wanted to pour that butter over you, huh? Have me lick it off your neck whilst my fingers open you up?”

Phil punctuated his statement by thrusting in a single, lubed finger, eliciting a choked gasp from Dan.

“Bet you would have liked editing that,” Phil said, the words rolling off his tongue with a dirty smirk whilst his finger started moving and his other hand traced Dan’s inner thigh. “Watching all that footage of me leaving you a hot, quivering mess.”

“Well, you know I’m just in this for the editing tips,” Dan said breathily, smirking down at Phil. They both huffed out a laugh at the meme they'd seen floating around tumblr.

Dan’s laugh came to an abrupt halt when Phil slipped in a second finger and crooked them to find the spot. His back arched a little and his hands gripped the sheets.

“Oh fuck, touch me Phil,” he breathed out. But Phil was feeling cheeky, so he simply rested his hand on Dan’s stomach.

“Fuck you Phil,” Dan said as soon as he realised what he was doing.

“No, no, that’s my job,” Phil replied as he pushed a third finger in. He knew he was probably going too fast, especially evidenced by Dan’s sharp intake of breath, but they were both feeling pretty impatient.

“You alright?” he said gently. Dan just nodded in response.

Phil decided to distract him by running the tip of his tongue teasingly up Dan’s cock. He repeated the motion a few times until beads of sweat appeared on Dan’s forehead, and his breathing quickened. When Dan let out a filthy groan as he felt dextrous fingers press against his prostate, Phil couldn’t hold back any more.

“You ready?”

“Fuck yes,” Dan said with an adorably enthusiastic nod.

Phil pulled out his fingers and grabbed the lube to coat his own cock.

“Get on your knees,” he said in a low, commanding tone. Dan groaned just at the sound, turning over. He decided to scoot forwards and hold onto the headboard; bracing himself for what was about to come, the editing wholly forgotten. Phil looked at the boy before him, back arched with his ass in the air, legs spread, creating the perfect picture for him. He swallowed, taking all of his self-control not to slam straight in.

He lined up with Dan’s hole and started to push forwards slowly.

“Mmm yes, fuck, get inside me yes fuck,” Dan muttered incoherently, relishing in the stretch.

Eventually, Phil’s hips met Dan’s ass. Normally he would have taken it even slower, easing his way in over several slow thrusts, but it had felt too good and he hadn’t been able to stop. He swallowed as he paused.

“You alright?” he breathed out.

“Yes, just fuck me Phil please, fuck me,” Dan said, pushing his hips backwards a little.

Phil didn’t need much encouragement, quickly pulling back before thrusting all the way back in. Dan breathed out, hanging his head between his arms.

Phil repeated the movement, setting up a rhythm that slowly increased in pace.

“I’m gonna be thinking about this tomorrow, on stage,” Phil said. Dan groaned at the thought; he knew it wasn’t true, they couldn’t afford to be messing around with such thoughts whilst they were being professional on stage. But the forbidden nature of the thought just made it even dirtier and more explicit. And Phil knew it.

“All those people watching us, and I’m just going to be thinking about this,” Phil thrust forwards aggressively, “you, taking my cock like – oh fuck “

Phil didn’t finish his sentence as Dan had clenched, causing a wave of tight pleasure to wash over him. Dan arched his back, changing the angle so that every thrust hit his prostate. A string of filthy curses left his mouth as Phil gripped his hips, thrusting into him quickly and roughly.

“Ah fuck yes, right there Phil,” he moaned, tilting his head back.

Phil reached forwards and laced his hands into Dan’s hair. He was breathing heavily, sweat beading on his forehead. He knew how much his sultry voice turned Dan on, and he wanted to keep talking dirty for him, but with all the frustration built up from their lack of time, this was too much, and he couldn’t think past guttural moans and ‘fucks’.

Phil pulled at Dan’s hair hard enough to make the boy let go of the headboard, and come up so that his back was flush against Phil’s chest. It made the angle more awkward but he wanted to touch every part of Dan he could. He bit into the back of his neck, hoping it wouldn’t leave too much of a mark. With his sensitive neck, it was too much for Dan.

“Fuck Phil I’m gonna come,” he whined, tilting his head to give Phil better access.

Keeping one hand gripping Dan’s hip, Phil reached the other around to lazily tug at Dan’s cock, grazing his teeth against the back of his neck. Though Dan loved his neck being touched, the angle wasn’t quite right, so he leant forwards just enough, Phil holding onto his shoulder, until each of Phil’s thrusts hit his prostate perfectly.

“Fuck!” he cried out, letting out a wordless cry at each thrust, which had grown erratic in rhythm but harder and rougher.

It didn’t take long before Dan was coming, choking out Phil’s name in amongst a wash of other expletives. As pleasure racked his body, he heard Phil shout out and felt him spilling into him.

Phil continued to thrust lazily for a few moments, before eventually coming to a halt inside. They were breathing heavily, still glowing with pleasure. A few seconds passed before Phil pulled out, leaning back on his heels. Dan turned and sat cross-legged, facing him. They grinned at each other.

“I hadn’t realised quite how much I wanted that,” Phil said.

“Yeah… no I knew perfectly well tbh,” Dan replied with a wink.

There was a pause as they just admired each other’s dishevelled form.

“Anyway, haven’t you got some editing to do?”

Dan groaned emphatically, and Phil winced.

“I’m sorry, I really shouldn’t have distracted you.”

“Believe me, Phil,” Dan said as he stood up, planning to have a quick shower before continuing with the edit, “I am not complaining.”

And if Dan ended up leaving Phil’s sultry eye-undressing in the video, well, _obviously_ it was just because he had had less time to edit.

**Author's Note:**

> well I'm going to go take a cold shower in holy water anyone wanna join me?


End file.
